Revelations
by Carebeark5
Summary: Caskett fic which starts where season 4 started with my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

Revelations

"_I lied, I remember everything."_

She had finally admitted the truth to someone; even if it was just her psychiatrist instead of the one person she wanted to tell. He seemed so heartbroken when she had told him she remembered nothing and she knew exactly why that was. He loved her.

She never thought she would hear those words from his lips. She wondered if he really meant them or did he just say it because he thought he might lose her. She couldn't tell him the real reason she broke up with Josh was because she hoped that maybe someday they could be together. But why couldn't she just tell him the truth? Maybe because she was afraid of getting her heartbroken again or because as she admitted the day before everyone she cared about was gone and it was all because of her. He was the one person she just couldn't lose.

Beckett grumbled as she made her way through the crowded squad room to her desk. She had hardly gotten a wink of sleep the night before and to make matters worse there wasn't any coffee left in the pot. Reaching her desk she noticed a Starbucks Vanilla Latte waiting for her and smiled knowing exactly who had left it for her.

"Morning Beckett."

"Castle, thanks for the coffee."

"No problem the stuff here isn't that great anyways."

"So you really don't remember anything after you were shot?" he asked.

"We got a case." Espisito said walking into the bullpen with Ryan trailing behind. He dropped the file onto her desk. "Young woman, 19, murdered in her home, looks like a BandE."

"Alright let's go." She said grabbing her gun and holstering it on her belt as they headed out to the squad cars. She was glad they were interrupted before she could answer Castle's question. She hated lying to him and she knew that one day sooner or later he would see through her lie.

They pulled up in front of a rundown apartment building in a seedy part of town. It definitely wouldn't surprise her if this was just a case of BandE gone wrong. She had seen it too many times to count over the years but one couldn't rule anything out. Making her way to the front steps of the building she noticed the roof was sagging with the shingles blown off here and there. And the front steps looked rotten, carefully avoiding the spots where she no doubt would fall through she managed her way to the front door. Turning back she warned the boys before they all made their way inside where the building's super was waiting for them.

"She's right upstairs room 210. I heard the noise this morning and called you guys."

"Did you see anyone suspicious around that time, entering or leaving her room?"

"No I heard the gun shot was too scared to check it out. There is no way I'm going anywhere near a person holding a gun. I just called you guys. I didn't see anyone different coming in the doorway."

"You got cameras in this place?" Espisito asked.

"In this place no way," Castle replied glancing around.

"Right well stay around here we may need you." Kate said before they headed upstairs to meet Lanie who was already with the body.

"What we got Lane?"

"She was shot in the chest, looks like it was a through and through. She was shot at a close range too which means she probably knew the person who did it. TOD looks like its between midnight and two AM."

"We need to look for a bullet."

They all looked around the room but found nothing, "Over here," Ryan said pointing to a spot on the wall. Their was blood a flesh but no bullet, "It looks like he dug it out of the wall."

"It doesn't look like much was stolen unless they were neat robbers," Castle commented.

"All we need is neat robbers who leave us no trace evidence." Kate said glancing around the apartment. "We need to find out if our vic had had a boyfriend or an ex who may hold a grudge."

"Found a cell phone in the bedroom," Ryan said coming back into the room. "The last call was from a Devon Micheals."

"Maybe we should pay him a little visit."

After finding an address for Devon Micheals they headed over to his apartment which was in a nicer part of town. Devon now sat across from them in his living room, "She's dead?" he asked his eyes tearing up.

"Yes and you were the last call she made on her cell phone."

"Yeah I call her every night before bed."

"What time did you end the call?"

"Um... about eleven."

"And what were you doing between midnight a two AM?"

"I was asleep."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"My dog."

"Well your dog can't exactly talk, now can it."

"Well how long were you two dating?" Kate asked.

"Six months. I had asked her to move in with me but she always refused. I wanted her to get out of that neighbourhood."

"Why didn't she want to move then?"

"She had a friend that lived in the building with her, she was sick. Camille took care of her and she didn't want to leave her."

"What's the friends name?"

"I don't know I never met her."

"She never told you her name?"

"Nope."

"If you remember her name give us a call." Kate told him handing him her card as they headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Heading back to the station Kate got a call from Lanie on the way saying she had the autopsy results ready. So she and Castle headed straight to the basement while Ryan and Espisito tried to find out the friends name. "Lane what you got for me?"

"Alright well the vic was killed by a 38 to the chest it hit her heart so she died pretty quickly. I also found some bruises on her back, arms and legs. Looks like she may have been abused before and there was some newer bruises on her hands and upper arms that looks like she may have fought her attacker before they shot her."

"Looks like we need to talk to the boyfriend again see if he was the one abusing her."

Kate sat in the interrogation room across from Devon Micheals, "We found bruises all over your girlfriend Devon care to tell me how they got there?"

"Wait you don't think I did it do you? Her father was abusive which is why she moved out on her own. I would never lay a hand on her. I loved her, Detective."

"Did she tell you it was her father?"

"Yes and I witnessed it first hand. I was at her house one night and we were in her bedroom, her father came in yelling about something so I hid in the closet so he wouldn't see me there. He grabbed her arm and yelled at her and then when she said he was hurting her he punched her in the face."

"You didn't try to stop him?"

"Yeah I flung open the doors and grabbed him told him not to touch her, he shoved me and said he would hit her if he wanted to. She moved out shortly after that."

"Where do her parents live?"

"He mom died when she was ten and her father became an alcoholic after her death. He was a violent drunk and a few months ago he was picked up for driving drunk, not the first time. Plus he hit someone with his car so he's still in jail."

"Alright I checked into the father he is still in prison and he was roughed up pretty bad by some of the other inmates last night."

"So we need some new leads," Ryan said. "We got nothing."

"Did you find the name of the friend in the building?" Kate asked.

"No."

"Did you talk to the super?" 

"Yeah he said the girl kept to herself that he never seen her with anyone else in the building."

"Maybe she lied to the boyfriend about a friend in the building."

"Hey maybe she was meeting another guy?" Castle said crumpling up a piece of paper he had been writing on.

"Could be."

"Beckett, we got a hit on the prints Lanie found on the body." Espisito said bringing over a file. They came from a man named Davis Bedford."

"Alright now we got something, let's go see this guy."


End file.
